the bond
by firebreathingfray
Summary: this is my as to have some smutt for rowaelin cuz thers a lack its absolute smutt please don't read if you don't want to read sexy times lol


**WARNING COMPLETE ROWAELIN SMUTT DO TO THE LONG TWO YEARS WAIT FOR A SARA J MAAS SMUT SCENE AND WITH EMPIRE OF STORMS AROUND THE CORNER HERE IT GOES**

 **We are moving fast I can barley see anything I pass but I push harder. faster I urge faster as I dig me heels into asterion mare I ride . we ride as fast as the wind . as I feel her tence I see it a log in the path at least three feet high . its to late to slow down and with the hawk flying high over head I wouldn't stop . after all this was my first ride on the mare rowan had gotten me as a mating present . are bond had snapped into place just a few days ago and this was the first id been able to get rowan off me . we gallop straight to the log as the hawk crys I know hes challenging me. we fly over the tree I start to slow arrow down . we are getting closer to the small cottage rowan took us to when the bond snapped in place . stupid territorial fae basterd . the fae get so aggressive I made him take me somewere far enough that for a week are two we could settle into the new link between us . i reach the paddock and put my horse away . before i could turn i heard a small pop and then his hands were on my waist . i try to hide my grin but something bout him my mate it makes me happy . he soon scoops me up and carrys me to the cottage . soon I'm layed on the bed**. **rowan i moan as he scrapes the nape of my neck . that was a risky jump you took back there my mate he whispers in my ear as he nipples on the lobe . god i can feel my core tighting as his hot breath hits my ear .**

 **i decide to return the favor . slowly enough so that he doesn't notice i lower my hand from his back and down his chest his stomach . the kisses he plants go from slow and passinote to fierce and hungry. aelin he warns but my hand continues its decent . i brush the back of my hand over his hard length still hidden pants . god i wanted them off i wanted all the layers off wryd be damned these clothes . before i can get my hand to his belt he stops me .**

 **aelin its my turn he warns as he pins my hand behind my head with one of his . soon my shirt is up over my head and he is sucking on me giving each breast exsactly what i needed what i craved. no what i wanted was him him in me making me scream his name i start to squirm. he notices and moves his focus else were soon he has my pants and under garments in tatters on the floor . rowan i warn fire heart his tone is full of lust and desire . as kisses my inner thigh and gets closer but never were i need him most . rowan please he has his queen begging for him but i guess now that the bond has snapped hes my king . as his pine and snow scent hits my nose i moan he comes up to my ear for only a short agonizing moment . to whisper how he loves his name on my lips how he cant wait to here it again and again . it then he lowers ack and finally starts kissing were i want him sucking and nipping I'm close so close i feel my body tighting getting ready . and then he stops and his lips meet mine rowan. finish what u started the only reply i get is i intend to. before he flips me back to were I'm on top . but first aelin my queen and mate you must finish what u promised . son my hands start to roam**

 **i pull his shirt off his head and his pats soon follow god wha did i do to him its like he had cum just from seeing me get so close to it myself i break from are kiss and start a trail of kisses down his little happy trail until my moth is kissing his length . i take as much in as i can my hand on whatever i cant fit . i flick my tounge over his head again and hes soon moanng my name hes close i know it but then he pulls me up and I'm somehow on my back again . his length teaseing me soon we are whole the way are mating bond commands . hes inside of me ,hes thrusting an pumping as i dig my nails into his back . god if this went on much longer id burn alive as he thrust again under my breath i whimper harder and as if he actually heard me he went deeper in me harder faster . my hands grew hot and i could see the plessure on his face as my control failed and some of the heat from my finger left heat marks . i promised you fireheart he moans . i told u i would make you moan . with that he continues to trust in and out of me his tounge in a war with mine i start to feel my core tighten and then i climax his thrust slow as he eases me down the slope and i feel him come inside me . but i don't care hes my mate id be honerd to have his children even tho fae children are rare as they are.**

 **he soon flops down on the bed next to me he cuddles me close to him and i soo feel him relax an start to sleep i start to wish we could stay like this forever no castle no war no nothing but me and him and are mating bond and are future together**

 **OKAY GUYS I DIDNT REALIZE I WROTE IN BOL TILL AFTER I WAS HALFWAY THEW SO YEAA MY FIRST SMUTT LET ME KNOW HOW I DID**


End file.
